


I'm Alive

by tomatopudding



Series: Life Imitates Art [8]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of a series of Life on Mars fics based on songs. Note, they are not necessarily songfics, but they are what popped into my head while I had the song playing on repeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Alive

**Author's Note:**

> sung by Aaron Tveit on the soundtrack for Next to Normal

It couldn’t be him, it just couldn’t. Gene rubbed at his eyes, desperate to rid himself of the vision he currently beheld. Yet, there he was, looking exactly the same as when he had first arrived at CID in 1973. 

Then, he was gone, swallowed up by the crowd of people.

It wasn’t the first time this sort of thing had happened. Every so often, his eyes would find someone who had the same close-cropped hair or the same eyes. Sometimes it was even something as tenuous as a leather jacket.

But every time he got closer, he would see that his aging eyes had deceived him yet again. It wasn’t him, it was never him and it never would be.

When he had first met Sam, Gene never would have guessed that he would miss the man so much when he went away. And yet, seeing his face everywhere he went throughout these past years...

This vision of Sam was no different than the others. Just a trick of the mind, a stupid hope.

‘Gene?’

That voice was haunting him now as well, drifting into his ear from behind as it had before -- usually in exasperation, sometimes admiration or awe.

‘Gene?’

He wasn’t going to indulge his delusion. Turning around and seeing no one there would break his heart.

‘Gene.’

He couldn’t deny the urge any longer. He turned. The other man was smiling, his eyes shining, standing there before him and very real.

‘Sam.’

**Author's Note:**

> Did Gene really see Sam or was it just an illusion? You decide!
> 
> Check out the song here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZAhgX7RleDQ
> 
> I am what you want me to be,  
> And I'm your worst fear  
> You'll find it in me.  
> Come closer...  
> Come closer... 
> 
> I am more than memory  
> I am what might be,  
> I am mystery.  
> You know me  
> So show me. 
> 
> When I appear it's  
> Not so clear if  
> I'm a simple spirit  
> Or I'm flesh and blood... 
> 
> But I'm alive,  
> I'm alive,  
> I am so alive,  
> And I feed on the fear  
> That's behind your eyes. 
> 
> And I need you  
> To need me  
> It's no surprise  
> I'm alive...  
> So alive...  
> I'm alive. 
> 
> I am flame and I am fire,  
> I am destruction,  
> Decay and desire  
> I'll hurt you...  
> I'll heal you... 
> 
> I'm your wish,  
> Your dream come true,  
> And I am your darkest  
> Nightmare too  
> I've shown you...  
> I own you. 
> 
> And though you made me,  
> You can't change me  
> I'm the perfect stranger  
> Who knows you too well. 
> 
> And I'm alive,  
> I'm alive,  
> I am so alive,  
> And I'll tell you the truth  
> If you let me try. 
> 
> You're alive,  
> I'm alive,  
> And I'll show why  
> I'm alive...  
> So alive... 
> 
> I'm alive  
> I'm right behind you.  
> You say forget,  
> But I remind you.  
> You can try to hide,  
> You know that I will find you.  
> 'Cause if you won't grieve me  
> You won't leave me behind... 
> 
> Ah, ah, ah,  
> Whoa, oh, oh,  
> Whoa, oh, oh...  
> No, no, no  
> I'm alive,  
> I'm alive,  
> I am so alive,  
> If you climb on my back,  
> Then we both can fly. 
> 
> If you try to deny me  
> I'll never die  
> I'm alive...  
> So alive...  
> I'm alive...  
> Yeah, yeah...  
> I'm alive...  
> I'm alive...  
> I'm alive...  
> I'm alive!


End file.
